particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorvish Internal Troops
The Dorvish Internal Troops (Dorvish: Truppen des Innenministeriums) also known as the Troops of the Ministry of Internal Affairs was a paramilitary national guard like force in the Dorvish Federation. The internal troops was subordinate to the Dorvish Ministry of Internal Affairs. The force was used to supplement the Dorvish Federal Police and to provide crowd and riot control, assist in natural disaster relief, federally declared state emergencies and assist in safeguarding high-value facilities (such as nuclear power plants). Their primary job however was to provide crowd control to the Dorvish Federal Police and to serve as the first line of defense against any domestic threat. The Dorvish Internal Troops shared a very good reputation in Dorvik and are among one of the most popular branches of the "service" in Dorvik. The Dorvish Internal Troops were lead by the Federal Administrator of the Dorvish Internal Troops (Dorvish: Befehlshaber der Dorvische Interne Truppen). Originally the Director of the Dorvish Internal Troops was made "Commander-in-Chief of the Dorvish Internal Troops" however in 3738 the title was changed to imply more civilian administration over the Internal Troops, the Federal Administrator is appointed by the Minister of Internal Affairs. Underneath the reform of Minister of War Bonifaz Voll the Dorvish Internal Troops were disbanded and a majority of them merged into the Schutzpolizei (Luthorian: Protection Police) of the Dorvish Police. History The Dorvish Internal Troops were founded on July 11th, 3006 by the Communist Party of Dorvik in response to domestic threats which could not be handled by the then Dorvish National Police, which is handled by the Ministry of Internal Affairs. Former Dorvish Army General and Chief of the Military Police Hartmut Steinbacher was chosen by the ministry to be placed in charge of the creation of the Dorvish Internal Troops. Steinbacher's first speech to the first 1,000 members of the Dorvish Internal Guard laid there mission ahead of them, the speech became one of the more famous speeches in Dorvish history. Steinbacher laid down the foundation for the troops, which were responsible for providing paramilitary support to the Dorvish police and assisting in crisis management, crowd and riot control. Steinbacher also made it the duty of the troops to protect Dorvish against any civil war or internal coup d'etat which would see a legitimate government overthrown. Steinbacher, as a former army General, wished to see the troops follow a paramilitary structure and was instrumental in helping have the "Law on the Dorvish Internal Troops of the Ministry of Internal Affairs" passed as a part of the Ministry of Internal Affairs Reformation Act (2997), which gave the outline and structure of the troops. Steinbacher created five districts, which corresponded with the five states of Dorvik. These districts were to be responsible for the maintenance and operational management of the troops, these districts would have an appointed commander who was selected by the Minister of Internal Affairs. Steinbacher continued his building of the troops and for quite sometime it was noted that he maintained 12 divisions of troops on paper, while he never had this strength it was done to deter any potential opponents of the regime and his building process. Steinbacher, while never officially holding a title was styled as Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs in charge of the Dorvish Internal Troops, making him a minister of the government. At times he was considered the director, while at times he was known by a myriad of other titles which he changed before finally settling on the Director of the Dorvish Internal Troops, which later would become the Commander-in-Chief of the Dorvish Internal Troops. In 3119 August Felix, then Minister of Internal Affairs promoted Colonel Igor Mannstein to General of the Dorvish Internal Troops and Director of Internal Troops, the first man to hold the post officially. In 3388 the Dorvish Internal Troops experienced a vast reformation which credited them with policing and internal security laws. The Federal Reformation Act of 3388 which reformed much of the Dorvish Federation gave the Dorvish Internal Troops a new system and organization. The "Updated Law on the Dorvish Internal Troops of the Ministry of Internal Affairs" permitted the organization to develop it's own special forces unit, something that the Armed Forces of Dorvik had sponsored, permitted the Director of the Internal Troops to bear the title of Commander-in-Chief of the Dorvish Internal Troops (Dorvish: Oberbefehlshaber der Interne Troops) and permitted them to undertake regular policing activities alongside the Dorvish Federal Police. The development of the new Dorvish Internal Troops was led by Colonel-General Diethelm Kauffmann who assumed his position on August 15th, 3389 as the first Commander-in-Chief of the Dorvish Internal Troops. The special forces of the Dorvish Internal Troops were dispatched to Statrica to deal with the crisis involving the Statrican Volunteer Guard, they successfully combated the guard and were responsible for the capture and killing of high-ranking members of the guard. Major General Wendel Mas, who commanded the two special forces battalions in Statrica returned to Dorvik and was awarded for his efforts. Members of the Special Operations Internal Troop Battalion "Manstein" were dispatched to assist in Hulstria after the collapse of the fascist government there. Organization The Dorvish Internal Troops are organized as a paramilitary organization with a similar centralized system of ranks and structure to the Dorvish Army and the Dorvish Federal Police. The Dorvish Internal Troops are both a professional contract and conscript organization, a majority of the lower ranks are conscripts with the overwhelming majority are contract soldiers. The Dorvish Internal Troops have their command structure, academic institutions and intelligence agencies. The Federal Administrator of the Dorvish Internal Troops internally has the title of Chief Commander of the Dorvish Internal Troops, they are assisted various Deputy Chief Commanders who are responsible for various areas of the organization. The Dorvish Internal Troops are various directorates which are responsible for different areas of the organization. The directorates are the Main Directorate for the Internal Troops which acts as the central command of the Dorvish Internal Troops. The regional commands are known as districts which are individual commands which comprise their own leadership. The directorates also include an internal security directorate, a special facilities and protection directorate, an intelligence directorate, an administrative directorate and finally the "special forces" of the Dorvish Internal Troops and thats the Separate Rapid Deployment Brigade which is directly commanded by a Deputy Chief of the Internal Troops. Composition and units *Main Directorate of the Internal Troops **Northern District (HQ: Haldor, Kordusia) ***1st Independent Internal Troop Brigade ***2nd Independent Internal Troop Brigade **Northwestern District (HQ: Oststadt, Mothar) ***3rd Independent Internal Troop Brigade ***4th Independent Internal Troop Brigade **Southern District (HQ: Vinisk, Dorvan) ***5th Independent Internal Troop Brigade ***6th Independent Internal Troop Brigade **Southwestern District (HQ: Weinsedorf, Largonia) ***7th Independent Internal Troop Brigade ***8th Independent Internal Troop Brigade **Southeastern District (HQ: Ussendorf, Miktar) ***9th Independent Internal Troop Brigade ***10th Independent Internal Troop Brigade *Deputy First Chief of the Internal Troops **Separate Rapid Deployment Brigade (Trennen Schnelle Bereitstellung Brigade, TSBB) AKA the "Petrov Brigade" ***"Haldor" Group (Separate Rapid Deployment Battalion "Haldor") ***"Ritter" Group (Separate Rapid Deployment Battalion "Knight") ***"Manstein" Group (Separate Rapid Deployment Battalion "Manstein") Equipment *''Main article: Military equipment of the Dorvish Armed Forces'' The Dorvish Internal Troops uses mainly equipment from the Dorvish Armed Forces and mainly from the Dorvish Army. The units use mainly ground equipment yet field a small and capable aviation unit to help them do their job. Leadership *'Hartmut Steinbacher' *'Roman Tschida' *'Igor Brandt' *'Varfolomei Polzin' *'Terenti Sokoloff' *'Eckbert Pfaff' *'Günther Bäcker' *'Sava Atanasov' *'Radoslav Vantchev' *Artur Hertz Category:Armed Forces of Dorvik Category:Law enforcement agencies